Live like you were to Die Tomorrow
by RocketTurtle
Summary: The world was crashing down on her No Crashing wasn't the word. It was diminishing from reality. when Ranma admits to Ukyo and Shampoo that he loves Akane, Shampoo doesnt know what to do, but is someone after her, and if so, will someone save her in time


**I'll say this now and I'll probably say it again. I do not own Ranma ½ or the characters. (T~T) the only things I own are my ideas for these stories and my OCs. And yes, this is related to ****When will the Rain Stop**** for Ryoga and Ukyo and the one that I will soon make for Ranma and Akane. Hope u enjoy the story after my ever longing lecture. **

"Hello great grandmother!" a sixteen year old Amazonian named Shampoo exclaimed walking into the kitchen of the Cat Café. She was still in her pajamas, with bells in her hair. She prepared breakfast and made her way to her Great Grandmother and sat down. Her purple hair bounced along the way.

"Ah, Good morning Shampoo." She heard Cologne answer. The store didn't open yet so they had time to wake up and eat. "I wonder when that Part-Timer will come back from China." Shampoo's head turned to face Cologne.

"You no mean Mousse, great grandmother?"

"Well of course, Shampoo," Cologne exhaled noisily. "We can use all the help we can get." Cologne sighed again. "Business has been getting hectic these days."

"No worry. Today is day when Shampoo get Ranma to marry me, no matter what!" she said standing up startling the old Amazon lady. "He help at restaurant than at dojo with Akane. Or okonomiyaki restaurant with Ukyo."

"So, you want the day off, huh?" Cologne concluded. Shampoo nodded her head in response. "Well, I want a son-in-law when you come back, and I don't want it any other way. Oh, and take this. It's for Ranma." Cologne handed her an order of Ramen.

"Yes, Great Grandmother! I no be unsuccessful!" she said running outside.

"SHAMPOO! YOU'RE STILL IN PAJAMAS!" Shampoo ran back inside, got changed into 'nicer' clothes and charged out the door. She closed the door behind her and walked right into Mousse.

"Nihao Mousse! How was trip?" she was suddenly embraced by Mousse.

"Oh, my Dear Shampoo!" he exclaimed with joy. "How I missed you so," she smacked him hard in the face. "Ah, the pain brings back fond memories. I got something for you." he went in his sleeves and took out three fortune cookies and a scroll. He hastily put the scroll away, leaving Shampoo curious.

"What you give me?" Shampoo asked.

"These are fortune cookies. I got them from a small town in china. I bought some since I know these used to be your favorite when we were little." He placed two in Shampoo hands and the other in his pocket.

"Thank you Mousse." Shampoo said, blushing. Then she added hastily "I have delivery to make! Shampoo be back later. Wait, you still turn into duck?" she grabbed a hose and drenched him from head to foot with cold water. She looked down to see a white duck with Mousse's glasses on. "Bye Mu Tsu! This delivery for Ranma!" she said running away from a now dejected duck.

(Shampoo's POV)

"Oh no. Shampoo late for delivery!" I kept running and saw Ryoga. 'That's funny I thought he was in China.' "Nihao!" I stopped to see what was wrong. "What be wrong?"

"Oh, hello Shampoo." Ryoga said quietly. "Um...can you tell me which way do I go to get to China?"

"You go that way." I said pointing toward the Cat Café. Ryoga nodded in thanks and darted in the direction which he came. "Uh…ok. That good too." I continued walking to Akane's house, where Ranma lives. I took out one of the fortune cookies that Mousse gave me and opened it up. I read the little piece of paper that fell out of the cookie. It said 'Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever'. "What that supposed to mean?" I asked as I nibbled on the cookie. I put the paper in my pocket and took a short cut to the Tendo Dojo.

'Uh oh. Looks like it's going to rain.' I rush with the Ramen in my hand and I see a figure with an oversized spatula. 'Damn, it's Ukyo.' I jumped down from the roof which I stood on and walked to the gates of the Tendo home. And she too had food for Ranma. The nerve of that girl. If it wasn't for Ranma and Akane, she would probably be dead.

"Back off Shampoo. He's mine." Oh hell no. No way in hell. You…

"Ranma belong to Shampoo. No back down when comes to Ranma. Me fight to win Ranma."

I growled back maliciously. She can't have her Ranma honey. He's _mine_.

"That's fine with me." Crashes of thunder and flashes of lightning flew across the sky as we prepared to fight. 'Now you will pay the price.' Then out of nowhere, Akane runs threw the gates, crying along the way. She ran past me and Ukyo like we weren't even there. She didn't say any thing to us. 'Maybe Ranma finally realized that he loved me' I thought blissfully. I was caught off guard when Ranma followed in pursuit of Akane.

"Akane! Please wait! Don't go!" He I ran after him like a dog after its own tail. Then it started to rain. But the rain didn't make Ranma or I transform. It was a warm rain. I sighed in relief. "AKANE!" We kept running farther and farther. This was getting bothersome, so I jumped in front of him,

"Nihao, Ranma!" I smiled at him. But for some odd reason, he looked pissed, hurt, and he was crying. Wait… he's crying?

"I'm not in the mood Shampoo. Get out of the way." I look over my shoulder for a quick glance and see that Ukyo finally caught up. 'Tell me now.' I thought durably. 'Tell me you love me.'

Ok. Something's not right. Why the hell is he crying?

"Ran-Chan? Are you…crying?" 'Oh, no shit Ukyo!' I yelled out in my mind.

"Ranma? What be wrong? You can tell Shampoo!"

He just pushed me away and kept running away from us. What the hell? We ran after him. Something was definitely wrong.

"You can run, Ranma. But you no hide from Shampoo."

He turned to stare at us. "You never listen. Try to understand." If I said he was pissed before, I was wrong. _Now_ he's pissed. In a flash he seized us and just stared at us, like it was eternity. "I don't care if we are engaged by a promise or the Amazon law. I …" this isn't going to end well. Then he said it. The thing that shattered me. "I don't love you."

(Narrator)

The world was crashing down on her. No. Crashing wasn't the word. It was diminishing from reality. 'What did he say? He can't say that.' "What are you saying Ranma? Are you sick?" Ukyo asked not persuaded on what she heard. 'No. No. No. No.'

"I LOVE AKANE!" The Ramen landed with a crash and the girls stared and their fiancé, their shining star, fade into black. For some reason, she didn't feel the urge to threat him, hurt him, nor kill him in any way. For the first time, she felt at peace. Then in an undertone said "After what happened between all of us yesterday, I finally accepted the truth. It's time for you guys to accept it too." The girls were left to stand in the rain, while his search for Akane continued. Her peace was replaced with rage and anger within seconds.

"This all your fault, Ukyo! Now Ranma hate Shampoo!"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP SHAMPOO!" Ukyo whirled around and ran in the opposite direction. Before Shampoo can respond, Ukyo was gone. But Shampoo wasn't going to give up. She had to try once more. 'He just couldn't say it in front of Ukyo, after what happen to Akane.' But deep inside, she knew it was a lie; she was drowning, drowning in lies, _her lies._

Shampoo ran faster than ever. She made some adjustments to her clothes, she wanted to look… sexy. 'Seducing him should do the trick.' She thought confidently. Then she found him; she found Ranma. "There you are!" she cried out as she hugged him pulling him into her…

"Shampoo! What the hell are you doing?" Ranma yelps trying to get away as his nose bleed freely. She grabbed his arm and he looked into her violet orbs.

"You no escape, Ranma." She hissed menacingly. As deep blush creped across his face, she smiled wickedly. 'He's enjoying this. This will make him mine.' she started to take off her shoes. Her shirt slid down her shoulder, inch by inch.

"Shampoo…" he said shakily "what are you doing?" she hushed him with a finger and he recognized what she was doing. Before she can do it, they heard something. They turned to see the girl in front of them. She was frozen in horror and pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the rain poured harder. It was Akane.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she said backing away.

"Akane, it isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Ranma yelled to her. She walked to him and slapped him. Nice and hard.

"You know what; I'm tired of what you make me go through! The lies, confusion and the pain! I thought that somehow… it would work. And Ranma…I…" Akane turned and ran.

"AKANE!" he bolted towards her but Shampoo held him back.

"Shampoo guess that Akane's blessings." Ranma face looked petrified.

"Mousse?" Shampoo snapped around but than was kicked. And Mousse wasn't there. Shampoo fell to the ground and looked up at Ranma. "Look what you caused Shampoo! Not only did I lose Akane again, now her trust and maybe a happy life with her!" he turned to leave but she stopped him.

"Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn." she said hiding her eyes. Tears were visible on her face.

"What?" he said not knowing what she said.

"I'm sorry." She hurled the other fortune cookie at him and ran off and left him in the rain, like he did to her. Shampoo ran the rest of the way home, drowning in tears, _her tears._

"Hello sir. May I take your order?" Mousse stood in frond of a cloaked man who sat at a finely polished table. He stared at the menu and said nothing. Mousse waited for awhile and said "Call me when you have made your option." He turned to walk away but was stopped by a voice.

"Original." He said quietly and darkly.

"Excuse me?" Mousse asked questionably. He thought he heard this voice before, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Original. And to go." The man said more clearly handing the menu back vehemently. "Oh, and get me that Shampoo girl."

"Sorry, but she's not in today, so back off." Mousse whispered back venomously. Mousse walked back to the kitchen to get the man's order. He heard people whispering in the kitchen. He wanted to hear what they were saying so kept to his job.

"So, when are Shampoo and her fiancé coming?"

"Now, now, give the girl some time. Ranma probably didn't eat the ramen yet. When he does, they will be a perfect couple. " Mousse broke the bowl he was putting the ramen in. Pieces of bowl fell to the floor. "MOUSSE! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Sorry, dropped a bowl." he said softly.

"THEN, CLEAN IT UP!" Mousse always hated that ghoul, but he hated her more than ever now. He got to his knees and started cleaning up. 'Damn that ghoul.' Mousse thought bitterly.

"Oh, what did you put in it this time?"

"A special herb combination that makes the victim fall in love with the first person of the opposite gender. But the good thing is; it doesn't add extra flavor."

"Oh, so it's like a love potion."

"Exactly right." Mousse threw the new bowl on the ground this time. "MOUSSE!" 'Oh shit.' Mousse thought. She hopped into the room on her staff. "What in seven hells is going on in here?"

"I… uh…" he stuttered blankly. Cologne smacked him on the head with her staff. She stared at him with a pissed-off expression. He clenched his fist.

"If there's a rodent, please, for the sake of the restaurant, take care of the circumstance more civilized. No wonder you're the last man Shampoo would ever want to marry." She hopped away before he can retort back 'You're wrong! I will win Shampoo's heart over Saotome!' but he just silently cleaned up and finished making the man's meal.

"But what if he sees another female before Shampoo?"

"Trust me." Cologne said self-assured "He won't."

Mousse finished making the ramen and ran to the mysterious man. "Here's your order, Sir." He said viciously. The man paid and walked out of the restaurant. Mousse was over heating with many terrible emotions. When the cloaked man walked outside, he smiled maliciously when a girl with purple hair trip and fell into his arms.

Shampoo saw the Cat Café. She knew her great grandmother will kill her for not bringing back Ranma. She couldn't believe that this was happening. 'This is all a dream. None of this is real. He still loves me.' A strange man was standing at the door of the Cat Café. 'Who is that man? He doesn't look friendly.' She tripped over the hose and let out a cry. The man caught the crying girl and she didn't see the smile that appeared as quickly as it vanished. The rain kept pouring.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asked carefully. She looked up at him, confused and intimidated. Then she started to cry once more. "You looked traumatized. What happened?"

Shampoo pushed him away from her. "Shampoo no talked to strangers." The man smiled.

"Ah, I knew you looked familiar. I haven't seen you in years." He said in her native tongue. She stared at him, stunned. She wasn't able to see his face due to his black cloak. He held her tighter to himself and barely whispered "I've been looking for you."

(Mousse's POV)

I was getting ready to close down shop, when I heard a crash of china plates and a shriek that only someone like me would know all too well. My heart stopped as I cried "SHAMPOO!" I ran out the café doors and saw Shampoo's clothes on the ground surrounded by china plate shards. Fury bubbled up and I saw the cloaked man place a purple cat with bells into his ramen box order. He looked at me and laughed.

"How much was this pussy in the window?" he said holding up the box holding the Shampoo in her cursed form. How dare he call Shampoo a _pussy_ of all things! A pussy!

"You BASTARD!" I yelled as I flung smoke bombs at the man. He dodged them as easily as I cast them. "Damn it, give her back!" I thought that a bear trap would work. But it was epic fail. He dodged it. "Shampoo's MY bride!"

"We will see." said the man menacingly. I raised my next weapons; my knives. They never miss. But he said before I could pitch them "Throw them and the girl's dead. Come on." He said holding the box in front of himself. I froze where I stood. "Make your move." I stayed where I was, afraid I would hurt her. "That's a good boy." He threw a paper at me and said "If you want her, go to where the paper says." From there, he disappeared from sight.

"God damn it! Fight me like a man!" I hollered "Right here and NOW!" but he didn't return. I looked at the paper and to my surprise, it told me where to meet him for a fight; he fled to an underwater temple in China I passed on my way back to Nerima. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. "SHAMPOO!" I tripped and fell flat on my face. The rain kept pouring. "Shampoo, I'm coming for you."

(Narrator)

"Oww…" Shampoo was lying on cold, black marble flooring with a roaring fire in a white fire place. There was nothing in the room besides a window, a blood red couch and a table with a bowl of fortune cookies. She shakily got to her feet to see where the hell she was. She ran to the window, tripping along the way, and looked out. She cried in shock, as she gazed into the darkness of the water. "Where Shampoo?"

"Ah, you're awake." She spun around to see the same cloaked figure that had captured her. She backed away from him. He smiled. "You like the clothes? I designed them myself." Shampoo looked down to see she was wearing dark purple night blouse and short-shorts with little bells around the hips. It obviously didn't cover her legs, and her breast was somewhat exposed. She covered herself immediately. "My, my. A shy and modest girl you grew up to be. Pity."

"Who are you?" Shampoo asked insensitively. "Shampoo want answers NOW!" he started to laugh as she glared at him.

"Have you honestly forgotten your childhood friend Ryou?" She stopped backing away. 'Ryou?' "The son of the Japanese man who made fortune cookies in our hometown?" she stared at him, shocked.

"Ryou? You alive?" she asked trying to touch his shoulder, but the cloaked figure backed away from her touch. "What happen Ryou? Why you take Shampoo away from Mousse and friends?" he stared at her. 'Did I really just say that?' she thought confused. 'Did I really say _Mousse_ and friends?' He stared at her with eyes of a hawk.

"To reclaim you as my bride." Now she was confused. She was someone's before Ranma? Was he playing around, or was he serious? Then with a swift movement, he picked her up bridal style and placed her on the couch. Chains sprouted from the floor and entangled her, along with the couch. "I'm sorry, Shampoo. But I can't have you interfere." He leaned in to kiss her but to door swung open with a crash. Ryou slowly turned to face the man he fought many years ago.

"Don't your lips touch a molecule of her skin, Shampoo's my bride. I loved her first. Not you, not that retched Saotome, me. And she's mine. "

"Well, well Mousse, you came." the man inquired as he strolled to Shampoo and touched her face. Mousse growled at him when he heard Shampoo whimper.

"Get your filthy hands off her." he said threateningly, advancing on him. As Ryou jumped to dodge his attack, his cloak floated to the ground. He landed on the floor gracefully. Shampoo was taken aback when she saw what has become of her friend. His hair was bleach white, eyes blood red, and wings on his back like a swan's. He was almost like a ghost.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but she's mine." He said blocking Shampoo from site with his massive wing. "Because of you Mousse, I myself have fallen into the _cursed_ spring of the drowned winged person." He said emphasizing cursed. "We fought many years ago for Shampoo as our bride when we were children. Now," he said appearing behind him faster than light. "We can finish this, once and for all." Ryou tried to stab Mousse, but he blocked Ryou's knife attack. He landed in front of him. "Make your move." He dared.

"MOUSSE!" cried Shampoo franticly. Mousse and Ryou engaged into battle. Mousse threw knives at Ryou and skimmed his cheek, leaving deep and dark red lines on his face. A wicked grin stretch across the cut-faced man.

"Inshō-tekina karasu!" Ryou flew into the air and vanished.

"Where did you go, you bastard?" Mousse said throwing knives where he used to stand.

"Fool." Then out of the dark, many black Shuriken flew in the direction of Shampoo. She screamed and braced herself for the impact of sharp, cold blades, but it never came. She looked up to notice the boy who always loved her, get hit one after another with the blades that were meant for her. Mousse stood in front of Shampoo, blood dripping from his body. 'Oh, Mousse'

"Did you think _that_ would bring _me_ to my knees?" Mousse coughed, spitting up blood as well. Ryou landed in front of Mousse. 'An opening.' Mousse stabbed Ryou in the side in multiple swift movements, but Ryou only smiled.

"You think _that _will kill me?" They fought on for several hours non stop. They both were bleeding from many cuts and gashes. But Ryou was winning. Shampoo wanted it all to stop; she hated seeing Mousse in this state because of her. But all she can do is watch, painfully and quietly. "Give it up. She's as good as mine." Ryou hissed.

"I rather die than admit defeat to someone like you." Mousse spat back.

"NO MOUSSE! STOP!" Shampoo cried now in tears. "PLEASE!"

"Then, you shall get your wish." whispered Ryou ignoring Shampoo's plea. "Tenshi-tachi no dansu!" he flew into the air once more, bringing Mousse with him. There was a bright blinding light within the room. Mouse scream as the light burned his skin. As the wounds on Ryou healed in the light, his wounds reappeared on Mousse, and they were much deeper. "Give me up your 'bride' Shampoo to your superior Mousse! Or suffer!" Ryou threw more Shuriken at the other cursed man. Mousse let out a bloodcurdling cry and Shampoo screamed.

"MOUSSE!" Mousse fell to the ground, Ryou landing in front of him. The scroll rolled out from Mousse's bloody robes. Ryou picked it up and smiled. He drew a sword, with emeralds covering the hilt, from within his wing.

"I don't want to suffer any more." He said "And I don't think you want to either." He positioned himself as he raised the sword above his head.

"NO!" Shampoo found the strength to break free from the chains on the chair and dove for Mousse. He swung the sword down but barely stopped when he saw Shampoo crying and holding Mousse. It slightly cut her neck, but she was crying about that. She wouldn't back off; not if her life depended on it.

"Move away from him, Shampoo. He's worth nothing. You're mine, and he's just a figure of the past. I'm the man, Shampoo."

"That where you wrong, Ryou!" Shampoo cried. "He more the man than you are! You nothing but old friend. I no love you!"

"Well, it doesn't matter who you love, does it?" with the last of his energy Mousse threw three Shuriken; two struck Ryou's heart, the other struck his throat. Mousse stared at his opponent, panting for breath. The winged man fell to his knees, blood splattering all over the floor. "Damn you…to hell…Mousse." He buckled after saying his last words.

"Don't you speak to Shampoo…like that." Mousse barely mumbled "She can love and marry whomever she wants, you…hear?" then Mousse collapsed in Shampoo's arms.

"MOUSSE!" Shampoo sobbed cradling him in her arms. "Oh Mousse… don't leave Shampoo now. Wǒ ài nǐ."

When Mousse woke up, he was in a hospital. "Ah you're finally awake!" Mousse turned his head to see Dr. Tofu standing by his bed. Mousse looked at him, confused. "Oh, I've been doing part time here for awhile after you left. Now you're one of my patients!" a knock rapped against the door. "Please hold on." he walked outside the room for a brief moment and said "Oh, looks like some people are here to visit you. Just buzz if you need me." He stepped out while Shampoo and Cologne walked in. They spoke in their native tongue.

"Well Mousse, Shampoo told me everything you done for her, and I'm very thankful you were there to save her. Mousse, you may ask for one thing that you want; anything and you will get it." Cologne thought he would ask for Shampoo's hand in marriage, or something to do with Shampoo and himself living together. But they were surprised at his response.

"Let Shampoo choose who she wants to marry. Not by Amazon law, or any other reason that she would be in the same situation as that Ranma. I don't want her to suffer that way." She stared at him, but he looked away. "Please." Cologne didn't know how to respond. 'What has caused this odd behavior?'

"O…oh course Mousse." She turned to Shampoo. "Shampoo, your obligation of marrying Ranma is no more. You are now free to marry whom ever you like." She turned and hopped out of the room, to leave Shampoo and Mousse. Alone. For the longest time, they sat there in silence. She picked up the scroll on his side table and opened it. It was a picture of them together as kids, and it said something in his own writing. It quoted: 'I, Mousse, Amazon warrior, will always protect Shampoo, my true love, no matter what the cost. It wouldn't matter if she was engaged/married to someone, I would still protect her. If I fail to do so, I will commit suicide where we first met.' She wanted to cry that moment. She wanted to tell Mousse every thing. Mousse refused to look at Shampoo and she couldn't take the silent treatment no more.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked sitting in front of him concerned. Shampoo jumped when Mousse spoke. (they're still talking in native tongue.)

"Why?" Shampoo stared at him.

"What did you say Mousse?" she asked gently. 'If only she was always like this.' thought Mousse.

"Why did you cry for me? Why did you dive in front of me when he was going to kill me? I just don't understand." Mousse looked at her for what seemed to be millenniums.

"I didn't want you to die Mousse!" she said "I would have had to marry Ryou if I didn't stop his attack."

"WAS THAT THE ONLY REASON?" Shampoo stumbled back into her chair as Mousse yelled. "SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO MARRY HIM? YOU KNOW MUCH THAT HURTS TO HEAR THAT COME FROM YOU?" he falls into bed once more, exhausted, and accidently hitting his head on the buzzer for Dr Tofu. Shampoo was stunned. She felt guilt hit her like a cow on the train tracks. Then he said quietly "You usually act like I don't even exist, like I was nothing; you hate me." Then she finally understood what the fortune cookie meant. _'__Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever'__._

Shampoo turned away from him to hide her tears and said "Of course I know you exist, Mousse. That's why I acted as if I didn't... I didn't love you." There. She said it. Now she felt at peace. He began to speak, but was cut off by her lips. Mousse was surprised at the sudden contact of her lips against his own. He kissed gently back. They were both so caught in the moment that they didn't here Dr Tofu slammed the door open. He stared at the couple and took out a camera. He smiled.

"Won't Ranma be glad to see this!" _CLICK!_

**Well, two stories down one to go! Thanks for reading! Please review and read other stories I write in the future. Ryou was my OC so… yea. Hoped you enjoyed this story! **

**Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn: I'm sorry**

**Inshō-tekina karasu: striking crow**

**Tenshi-tachi no dansu: dance of the angels**

**Wǒ ài nǐ: I love you**

**Ryou: japenese name meaning reality**


End file.
